impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusestopper
Fusestoppers are a type of Power-Up designed as small one-eyed purple creatures that let you disintegrate most of the bombs that you come across in the Impossible Quizzes, saving you from getting an instant Game Over just for running out of time. They made their debut in The Impossible Quiz 2, and have also appeared in all three Chapters of The Impossible Quiz Book. Fusestoppers will spend most of the time asleep, and the only thing that can wake them up is the smell of a defusable bomb. Clicking on them while they're awaken will make them shoot the bomb with a powerful laser, disintegrating it in the process and giving you more time to think. This makes them particularly useful for questions in which quick movements are needed to beat the bomb timer. The "Instructions" section of The Impossible Quiz Book describes them in detail, referring to them as semi-squishy, semi-robotic creatures that simply cannot stand the smell of a bomb's fuse, which is why they have developed the ability to shoot lasers using their antennae. In The Impossible Quiz Book, Fusestoppers were redesigned slightly; they now have a darker colour and the outlines are slightly less messy. How to get Fusestoppers In all of their appearances, Fusestoppers were hidden in specific questions; of course, you must find them before answering the question they're hidden in, otherwise you will miss your chance of getting them. The Impossible Quiz 2 There are three Fusestoppers available for you to find and use in this game. The following tasks will reward you with a Fusestopper after completing each. Flash= *In Question 20, pop the purple zit located on Slick's visible ear. *In Question 41, click the Fusestopper in the bottom right corner of the screen. (Hidden in the white space, it's invisible until you hover over it.) *In Question 66, click on the flower on Ponk's neck. Note: One of the variants of Question 120 asks "Which question was the second Fusestopper on?", thus, you should memorise Question 41 in case you end up with this as your final question of the quiz. |-|iOS= *In Question 19, click the large drawing of the Fusestopper. *In Question 20, pop the purple zit located on Slick's visible ear. *In Question 45, pop the purple balloon. The Impossible Quiz Book Due to The Impossible Quiz Book being split up into three Chapters, each one of them only features two Power-Ups. The Fusestopper was originally going to be featured in Chapters 1 and 2 only, but since Splapp ended up dropping the Lifebuoy from Chapter 3, a Fusestopper was made available in that Chapter as well, along with a Skip. The following tasks will reward you with a Fusestopper after completing each. *In Question 23 of Chapter 1, click the purple bubble in the bubble wrap; it's on the middle of the left edge of the screen. *In Question 77 of Chapter 2, move your mouse above the first Lifebuoy (or its empty space, if you didn't get it) until you make the Fusestopper appear, and click it once you've found it. *In Question 123 of Chapter 3, click on the Fusestopper; it's hidden beneath the bushes above the 'V' in 'LIVES'. Non-defusable bombs There are a handful of bombs that cannot be defused, either because you need them to pass their respective questions, or because you must deal with the questions's difficulty in order to proceed. In The Impossible Quiz 2, questions that contain bombs that cannot be defused are the following. *Question 29: There are lots of them, and the Fusestopper cannot deal with all; you must put them out using the stream of water in the right side of the screen. *Question 39: The bomb won't start ticking until you start the maze, and you wouldn't be able to use the Fusestopper after that because you cannot move your cursor outside of the maze (hence why the Fusestopper doesn't wake up here). *Question 50: It has two bombs that appear at different moments. The Fusestopper can't deal with two, but even if you were to defuse one of the bombs, you'd still have to deal with the other. *Question 69: You must click the bomb when its timer reaches 2, since it's the result of the subtraction of the question's message; defusing it would make this question impossible to pass. *Question 82: You require the bomb to reach 3 seconds or less to be able to click the correct option ("Obvious"), since the task tells you the answer's obvious if you think for long enough. *Question 88: This one is a dud that will make an explosion sound after reaching zero, without actually exploding; it will simply say "OH" afterwards, before you're sent to the next question. *Question 90: The bomb that pops up is too large for the Fusestopper and it doesn't appear at the start of the question. *Question 99: Again, way too many of them. Just don't touch the rockets, and they won't explode. *Question 119: The Frank Bombs cannot be defused with Fusestoppers. Instead, you must type what's in their thought bubble in order to defuse them. There are less of these questions in The Impossible Quiz Book. The questions written in italic text are hypothetical, as the chapter's Fusestopper is found in a later question. *''Question 68 of Chapter 2: This bomb is a safe one, functioning like a bomb from the "Bomberman" games. Rather than causing an instant Game Over, the blast will destroy the soft blocks, fulfilling the question requirement.'' *''Question 72 of Chapter 2: This bomb is required to exit the question once it becomes unsolvable.'' *Question 100 of Chapter 2: The bomb's fuse is tied to the book itself. There's nothing the Fusestopper can do to help. *''Question 110 of Chapter 3: The bomb is required to solve the question, as you are asked to click the bomb.'' *''Question 122 of Chapter 3: Splapp said he only wanted to show you a picture of some lemurs eating poo, and Chris will take the bomb away before it explodes.'' *Questions 142, 144 and 148 of Chapter 3: The Fusestopper refuses to deal with bombs with all the lava flooding the place. In the case of 148, the bomb is also required in order to exit the question once it becomes unsolvable. Category:Power-ups Category:Characters Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:The Impossible Quiz Book